39cluesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Beast Boy Cahill
Welcome Thanks Thanks for the compliment. I am also a rollback. You can become a vesper if you sign up on the wiki teams but currently there are no spots. – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 23:17, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Vesper One Hi Beast Boy Cahill, Me, a impostor? He is a impostor... Its true I don't eat my enemy, instead I take my enemy and some cahills put them on a Nuclear bomb and detonate it. Now see who is the imposter.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 07:31, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Re Hi Beast Boy Cahill, Go here.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 06:25, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Answer Hi Best Boy Cahill, Go here.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC)\ Yea... I was wondering if you know chating.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 22:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) BlazeSonic I'm part Janus and Lucian. Later Cabbie will 4ever be my OTP 19:35, December 25, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Hi and merry Christmas to you too! – [[:User:Bmltera|'Bmltera']] [[:User talk:Bmltera|'Reply']] 23:17, December 25, 2011 (UTC) messages Hi Beast Boy Cahill, It is for Community Messages.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 22:59, December 26, 2011 (UTC)\ You mean your talk page.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:23, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Just read the Community Messages.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 21:20, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Re:Help Hi Beast Boy Cahill, Can you give me a example of the coded element and a comment.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:54, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ? Hi Beast Boy Cahill, Do you live in usa?--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:00, December 28, 2011 (UTC) ''WOW!'' (And I'm not talking about World of Warcraft ;P) Hey what's up Beast Boy? I like your page...especially the info box. That looks sweet! I've been checking through some of my posts and unfortunetly haven't found you. Could you tell me where I can find you on the message board, like which of my posts you've posted on or what you have posted? THANKS :) Have you read my "Natalie and Dan's Story :D"? I'm a boy, and not really a big romance fan, but I decided to help change the scales on the message board a bit by adding a different romance instead of always Ian and Amy. And it turns out that I really like writing this story. I do have all four branches accounts, however I forgot three of them. I'm naturally an Ekaterina (that was my first account). I kinda knew I was an Ekat. How did you find me anyways? I haven't gotten A King's Ransom yet (I know...) and didn't get it for Christmas :( That's one reason I'm not on this wiki very much, so I can prevent spoilers. Also, a few months ago I realized how much this wiki was affecting my life. I was always on it and stuff. And I couldn't go a long time without checking my talk page or editing. I noticed how I was like...attached and uh..''serving ''the wiki. That started when I made these templates that were like "This article is related to "name of book"" and others. Then this other user (admin) changes them, and I spent hours on the templates. I got really mad, but my mom told me that a wiki isn't permanent, and all your work will be changed at some point in time. So I began realizing the truth of the wikis, and began to halt my editing. They have these badges to help ''keep ''you on the wiki, to make you feel very accomplished. I know I did, but everytime I was just "I have to get the next badge...blah blah blah". So I don't mean to be harsh or bum ya' down, but that's kinda the blunt truth. I'm not saying "OH! NEVER COME BACK ON THIS WIKI OR A NUCLEAR EXPLOSION WILL OCCUR! OOHHH!" but simply warning you so that you won't fall for the same trap as I have. I only edit every now and then now, mostly when I'm bored. On that happy note, see ya' around! BTW...do you hate the new cards like I do? The Awesome X!-HOWDY!Talk Re:help again Hi Beast Boy Cahill It for sharing on facebook.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 22:56, December 28, 2011 (UTC) Siggie Hi Beast Boy Cahill, You just put -- before you put you siggie.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:08, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Rollback Hi Beast Boy Cahill, Do you want rollback rights?.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:12, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:25, December 29, 2011 (UTC) You are now a rollback!--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 01:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Rollback is a quick undo button.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:02, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Next to the undo button.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:05, December 29, 2011 (UTC) in page history.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 02:40, December 29, 2011 (UTC) 1. You don't have to go to the edit page 2. You can undo all the edit he made unless some edited after.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:39, December 29, 2011 (UTC) Yes.--Nilem12 Talk Announcements 03:44, December 29, 2011 (UTC)